


Them

by IrascibleFic



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Sex, Aliens, Graphic Description, Other, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrascibleFic/pseuds/IrascibleFic
Summary: Cremia never took her sister's warnings about Them very seriously. Unfortunately for her, they're very, very real...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Quiet Evening

‘But Cremia! The cows are in danger!’  
No response. The girl stomped around the table and over to the curvy young woman who was staring out the window, her forehead wrinkled with worry.  
‘Sis!’  
‘Mm.. What?’ Cremia blinked and looked round as if she had just woken from sleep. The lines on her forehead vanished as she turned away and her face returned to normal, smooth and pale and freckled. She looked over to find her little sister, Romani, leaning right into her face.  
‘The cows! I’m telling you, it’s tonight!’  
‘What? Oh… no, not this again…’  
‘It’s true! It’s around this day, when it rains, that’s when They come!’  
Cremia sighed and rubbed her forehead.  
‘I thought you had grown out of this…’  
‘Out of what?! They break our barn and steal our cows, and it’s happened! You’ve seen it! The whole roof last year was-’  
‘It was hit by lightning, remember? A thunderstorm? Because it was raining? Weird coincidence, don’t you think?’  
‘Yeah, right. What about the missing cows?’  
‘Oh come on Romi, I don’t need reminding. They panicked and ran off into the woods or… fell into the gorge, or something. If your house got hit by lightning in the middle of the night, you’d probably run away from it too.’  
‘No I wouldn’t! Because it wasn’t lightning! They were stolen by Them! And taken away to the sky, where they pull them apart and steal their milk and eat them and-’   
Cremia closed her eyes as the excited gabble washed over her. Every year with this same thing, the sudden hysteria and energy in her sister for a couple of days, then a thunderstorm would hit and the ranch would suffer yet another unfortunate accident and the kid would go quiet and sullen for weeks. She must be exceptionally sensitive to the weather, she thought, to be able to tell a storm was coming so early. This year though, Cremia had no time for it. This year, things were very odd, and she glanced back out of the window to the looming shadow in the sky. There was no doubt about it, and it was all the townfolk had been talking about when she had made her deliveries that day.  
The moon was getting bigger.   
Strange things had been happening for weeks, unnatural, unexplainable things, and now the very sky was changing, the rock massive yet still so incredibly far away, and every time her gaze was drawn to it she couldn’t help but pick out a horrible, leering face in the shadows and mountains on it’s surface…  
‘Sis!’  
‘Ugh… Romani… it’s just a thunderstorm, you have a headache or something, if there’s going to be a storm you’re old enough to just tell me without having to make all this up first-’  
‘I’m not making it up! I saw Them! They have pointy heads and big, glowing eyes, and they roam the field at night to-’  
‘Oh, what? They’ll steal the cuccos too? Don’t you see I have enough to fucking worry about?!’   
Romani went quiet. The energy of the room vanished with her words and they sat in uncomfortable silence, the crackling of the dying fire the only sound.  
Cremia sighed.   
‘Look… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap… just, we’re not doing so well, and I have a lot to think about and… well, they’re real problems to begin with, and then there’s that… thing…’   
Romani sullenly followed her pointing finger into the darkening sky.  
‘That’s real. And I’m… I’m scared of it, and scared for you. So just… let’s just not do this, this time, ok?’  
Romani shuffled her feet. She hadn’t expected her big sister to admit she was scared of anything. Cremia was grown up and capable and could deal with anything, and always had been. She had just hoped, maybe this time, she could get her to pay attention and avert one of the disasters that troubled their ranch every year…  
‘’m sorry.’ She said, in a small voice. Cremia rubbed her forehead again.  
‘It’s okay. It’s your bedtime, anyway. I’ll go check on the barn and then I’ll come join you, ok?’  
Romani stared at her feet and nodded. She muttered, almost inaudible.  
‘I knew you wouldn’t believe me…’

-

Cremia stepped outside of the main farmhouse into the chilly night air. Getting Romani to calm down and go to sleep had taken much longer than expected, and then she had gotten distracted by letters and paperwork and all the bits of running a ranch she hated, and now it was past midnight. But, she had promised to check on the cows, so, shivering slightly, she stepped out.   
She hadn’t grabbed any extra clothes on her way out, as she wasn’t going far, but she hadn’t expected the cold, not at this time of year. She rubbed her arms briefly, regretting her short blouse. Cremia was a practical young woman, nineteen years old, her joyous and gentle personality usually shone through her smooth, beautiful face and wide blue eyes, but she had been tired and stressed a lot recently, worrying about her farm and family and the nightmarish sky, and she was a little dishevelled. Her fiery red hair was a little undtidy, loose strands hung over her face as the rest of it hung and swished around her curvy hips, but she still had the sparkle in her eyes that cheered up everyone she spoke to. Well, everyone except Romani, she grumbled.   
Everyone else was always happy to talk to her, though she was unaware that people in town turned to stare at her as she went by. She was average height and build, but what she thought of as modest and hardwearing farm clothing only emphasised her hourglass figure, her blouse stretched tight across her generous chest and hung loose around her sharp collarbones and smooth arms, all framed by the golden scarf she always wore. Her breasts were large and soft and stretched the fabric tight where it tucked into the belt she wore high up, pulled tight around her waist in a way that only drew more attention to her chest and wide, softly curving hips, the lucky observers catching a glimpse of her butt under the curtain of hair, moving confidently under the thin pink skirt that fell past her thick thighs to her ankles. Definitely more than a handful there, they thought. She never noticed the stares and the muttered comments as she walked by, and people were happy to take advantage of the opportunity. Overall, the men and most of the women of Clock Town privately thought she was very pleasant and charming to talk to, with her soft voice and pretty face, but her figure had left many of them sweating in the dead of night, hands grasping stiff cocks or lost between legs at the though of her undressing.  
Cremia herself was unaware of any of this. She had simply grown up to look like whatever she looked like and wasn’t exactly bright enough to figure out why people kept finding reasons to glance downwards when she was talking to them. Not that it concerned her as she stared upwards herself. The looming rock seemed even larger at night, and there was the vague hint of fire in the craters and valleys, that could almost look like eyes.  
She shivered again.It was extremely cold for this time of year, actually. The air was absolutely dead still and she was too preoccupied to notice the total silence, no insects or wind noises, the only sound for a mile was her skirt swishing against her own legs. Her boots disturbed a very thin layer of mist that clung, almost invisible, to the dirt as she stepped up to the barn door.  
Cremia paused with her hand on the door. She stood as if listening for a second. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but something felt… off. She glanced over her shoulder at the still night. Could she hear something? Right at the edge of her hearing? Her long, pointy ears quivered gently as she moved her head, but no, nothing. She stared again into the freezing darkness, unease growing in her stomach. Nothing… no, nothing at all. The silence hit her as her stomach bunched up some more. Why was it so quiet?  
‘H…hello?’ She tried, her voice shaking, and the sound vanished into the still air. She bit her lip. The feeling of being watched was strong, the hairs on her arm prickled slightly, and as she stared into the darkness, fighting the urge to run back into the house and into bed, she realized she could see the house now, where there had only been darkness a moment ago.  
She blinked. Maybe her eyes were just adjusting to the dark, nothing weird about that, she told herself, then as the field came into even brighter relief she saw two things. One, the field was being tinged a slight yellow, which had nothing to do with any midnight she could remember. And two.   
The shadow of the tree next to the house was moving. Quickly. She stared wide eyed as it tracked across the ground, not only could she see a shadow, but it was being cast by something moving, and moving quickly…  
She jumped and squeaked a little as the field suddenly flared with light, blinding to her darkness adapted eyes, her eyelids clamped shut and flared red and then as suddenly as the light had come it was gone, a hot wind whipped briefly past her as she crouched by the barn, her long hair whipping into a frenzy.   
She stood for a second, panic rising in her confused chest, then dared to open one eye. She had kept a little of her night vision, and the scene, as far as she could tell, was exactly the same. No strange light. What the hell had just-  
And then her breath caught in her throat and all the feeling in her stomach vanished to be replaced by cold, empty fear.   
Right where she was looking, next to the tree, a pair of lights had appeared. Golden and swirling and glowing, but most importantly, at above her own head height, and two of them very close together, suddenly there as if a covering had snapped open.  
Eyes.   
_Glowing eyes._  
She tried to scream but found no breath. The eyes had no pupils but she could tell they were focused directly on her. Her own eyes stretched wide in the dark, and she could almost make out a weird, dark shape behind them, like a fat teardrop.  
_Pointy heads._  
The eyes lurched as if something had taken a step, and her knees shook. She still seemed incapable of moving or drawing breath, just frozen in fear and shock, not wanting to see what was in front of her-  
And then another pair of eyes snapped open, behind and to the left of the first. Identical, glowing and swirling, and rising from the ground as if something was standing up. Another pair to the right, and another, and another, and the darkness steadily gave way to the glow and suddenly the thing nearest her was picked out by the light.   
It was horrific, seven feet tall, the pointed head was featureless aside from the eyes, the point coming from a ridge around it that rippled and glistened like the skin on a keese’s wing. The body was small and round underneath, but it had two long limbs unfolding as she watched, both of them six feet long and writhing wildly and ending in a mess of claws and glistening talons. The light wasn’t enough for detail but the claws gleamed razor sharp in the thing’s own eye light, and she saw that the body simply floated in the air, no legs, no wings, just floating, and the dark and twisted mass of flesh was dripping and steaming gently in the cold air.   
Cremia didn’t know how long she stared for, as more and more eyes opened at the edges of her vision, but then the one in front of her suddenly lurched forwards with surprising speed, claws flexing, and she screamed instinctively and grabbed at the door behind her, throwing it open and flying inside and slamming it hard as the swirling light played across the wood.  
She backed into the barn, the air was hot and still from the cows packed in, but the animals could sense something and were panicking too, mooing and lowing as she backed into the room. She glanced around frantically for a pitchfork or something, anything she could maybe defend herself with, then a growing rumble overpowered the panicked cattle. Bright beams of light shot through the rafters, blue tinged and blinding, and she flinched away as they danced crazily through the building. Whatever the source was was moving fast, the whining noise growing to a fever pitch, the cows behind her screaming at the top of their voices and she clamped her hands over her ears as she screamed too, screwing her eyes shut as the light filled the barn, dust raining down as the heavy rafters shattered and disintegrated above her, the whine covering all noise and she screamed soundlessly, tears building in her eyes from fear and breaking away to drift serenely upwards as her hair and skirt floated into the air, pale skin of her thighs burning white in the harsh light, then the glare was blinding even through her eyelids and the whine drilled into her skull and she screamed again, terrified, blood dribbling from her nose as she was plucked from the ground and into the night.


	2. Them

Bright whiteness faded gently to orange, then dark red, then familiar blackness as the harsh light died. Cremia kept her eyes screwed shut as the comforting dark swirled behind her eyelids. She gasped and choked slightly in fear as the ringing in her ears died away, to be replaced by a strange, constant humming sound and the distant rustle of… something wet. She flinched and screwed her face up further at the nightmarish memory of the creatures closing in on her, expecting sharp claws to break her skin any second… 

Nothing happened and she gulped at the damp, heavy air, trying to calm herself. The tang of blood from her nose reached her tongue and she paused, trying to focus, her chest heaving and wobbling as she tried to think.  
She was lying down, that was familiar, somewhere… warm? Whatever she was lying on was slightly soft and yielding, like skin. She immediately regretted that thought. The air was warm and heavy and wet, almost as if she was in a cave, but that made no sense… As her brain came back to life she tried to calm down and focus, the air was still, there was no breathing, she seemed to be alone, and she took a deep stale breath and opened one eye. 

She screamed, instantly. 

  
Several of Them loomed over her, floating gently around the raised surface she was laid out flat on. Wide, piercing orange eyes stared down at her impassively from high above, the creatures as still and silent as statues. They stayed completely still as she screamed again and again, tears pouring down her cheeks, her curvy young body writhing in fear as she tried to shrink away, but found herself surrounded by half a dozen of Them, with nowhere to go, she screamed until she ran out of breath and it turned into a choking, heaving sob. One of Them tilted it’s head slightly as she started crying quietly and uncontrollably.

  
Their eyes were the only light in the gloom, the room was small and round, the walls a dark, non shiny material, the raised section she lay on grew smoothly from a floor that was shrouded in mist. The surface was a deep, pulsating red, almost black, and she shivered as her fingers pushed on it and it gave slightly under the pressure. She curled up as much as she could, still lying down so she could see all of them at once, and struggled to take deep breaths of the sticky air and try to calm herself…

  
One of Them looked up at another, and she could hear vague whispering and clicking, gurgling noises flow through the air. Were they speaking? She glanced from one to the other through the tears, then screamed again as they suddenly turned down and their arms whipped up. She could see properly now, the arms were one long smooth muscle that curled and rolled over itself as needed, bulging with thick veins along the whole length. There was no sign of the razor sharp claws, they seemed to have been discarded, maybe they had been more weapons than part of the body... The long, thick limb ended in a bulbous, flowerlike pod, which dripped a thick slime as it curled up over her and the rough lips peeled back. The inside was a dark, writhing mess of gleaming and wriggling flesh, she only caught a glimpse before the hands whipped down to clamp hard around her wrists where they were held protectively over her breasts. She screamed and wriggled but the creatures easily pulled her arms back and wide, pinning her flat on her back against the dais. Their other hands rolled up and unfolded and flew to her ankles, she whipped her legs back and forth frantically but the pods clamped firmly onto her ankles and pulled them until her legs were straight. 

  
Panting, her chest bouncing with her frantic breaths, she stared around in horror. The creatures were looking at each other, back to her, back up, and more clicking and whistling filled the air. 

  
_Define what it is/impossible/unknown/never encountered/unfamiliar._

  
They looked down at her as one, and she cringed inwards. The pods on her wrists tightened and she felt the slimy mass inside writhing against her skin.

  
_Unknown/unknown/examine/define/analyze for purpose/similar functions to main target/query_

  
One of the blank faces suddenly dropped to inches from her own, and she screwed up her eyes against the glare. She gritted her teeth as it peered into her face. One of her legs lifted up, helpless against the strength of the long tentacle arm, and her skirt slipped down to bunch in her lap. The damp air was warm against the bare skin of her thigh, and she flinched as another dripping pod opened up and pressed against her bare leg, just above her boot. The creature leaned in as if curious to look at her boot and she looked around, confused. They were all leaning in curiously, as if they had no idea what to make of her at all… The fear burning in her chest intensified as the pod yanked suddenly and her boot slipped clean off, her bare foot wriggling in the glare of their eyes. There was some agitated clicking, and she stared around, wide eyed and confused.  
Then she screamed yet again as one of the pods folded itself back and slithered wetly up her arm, up her sleeve and inside her blouse. The warm, sticky feeling spread easily across her chest and the cloth bulged as the tentacle wriggled up and across her big, soft breast. At the same time, the pod holding her boot dropped it and opened wide, sliding itself directly onto her bare foot as if mimicking the clothing. Her foot was plunged suddenly into the writhing mass inside, dozens of tiny tubes and wormy little tentacles wriggled around her skin as the pod slid up her calf, slime oozing and dribbling from it the whole way. Her other boot slipped off as a tentacle wrapped itself lazily around her other leg, slithering like a snake up the pale, smooth skin towards the bunched up tangle of cloth in her lap…

  
_Physically weak/agree/covered, wrapped/investigate, quantify._

  
Cremia screamed and sobbed and flinched her head away as another tentacle slid down past her face, trailing down her neck and under her scarf, leaving a trail of slime across her neck as it wriggled into her clothing. This one ran wetly straight down her chest, pushing between the soft mounds of flesh as the other pod curled lazily around her right breast then bent itself up and forward and clamped it’s rough, slimy lips directly onto her nipple. The writhing mass inside slithered onto the sensitive skin, and she gritted her teeth at the weird sensation, trying not to retch as the horror of what was happening numbed her brain and the fear of what might come next blossomed in the frantic pit of her stomach and spread downwards… The tentacle pressed between her breasts slithered on, probing the soft flesh of her stomach and then squeezing itself under her belt, the smooth, slimy muscle pressed hard against her stomach and she gasped, frightened, as the pod trailed slime across her navel. She felt it trail over her hipbones as the other one curling up her leg reached the soft skin in the middle of her thigh and slithered upwards, the pod opening wide as it slid gently into the pile of fabric bunched in her lap, and suddenly she felt awfully, horribly vulnerable as the dark part of her brain realized what was about to happen. Instinctively she clamped her thighs together as the whistling spread, the pod clamped around her nipple pulled itself lower and squeezed, almost as if it was sucking…

  
_Located similarity to main target/sustenance possible/smaller/purpose of creature unknown still/dispose covering, aid evaluation/agree._

  
Cremia didn’t notice, her eyes screwed shut, until it was too late. Her body writhed and tugged feebly against the tentacles wrapping her limbs, several more curled up her arms and the one sucking on her foot dribbled and tightened, and then one of the arms dipped under the dais and returned wearing a gleaming, razor sharp claw. She kept wriggling helplessly until suddenly she froze as a needle point pricked the skin at the base of her neck. Her eyes snapped open in sudden mortal terror, but she barely had time to flinch before it snapped downwards, slicing through her scarf and blouse as if they weren’t even there. The fabric slit easily and fell back, pushed out by the limbs writhing underneath it, and Cremia gasped as her tits fell out into the sticky air, one simply bouncing free as the other was constricted by the arm glued to her nipple, slime dribbling between the lips as it tried to push itself further into the soft flesh. The claw took a second longer to cut the thick leather of her belt, but then it split open too and the razor edge slid easily through her thin skirt, which collapsed off her hips in shreds.

  
‘N-N-No!’

  
She lay there, pinned down and wrapped in the glistening purple muscles of the creatures arms, her soft, pale skin exposed to the glow of their unblinking eyes, naked except for her pathetically small white panties that were lost in the folds where her thighs met her hips. Her figure was generous and curvy, and several of the pods prodded wetly at the soft skin of her stomach. The one trailing down her body had curled round her wide hips and started slithering underneath her, and she flinched and tried to roll away from it as it pressed itself between the ground and the soft skin of her butt. She gritted her teeth and tried as hard as she could to press her butt down and stop it going underneath, and her big soft thighs trembled with the effort of staying clamped together, she arched her back and strained as hard as she could to keep the pods away from her even as another one slid down the back of her head and curled gently around her neck…

  
Then the one wrapped around her thigh tightened, dimpling her soft skin, and the creature pulled her legs apart as if she wasn’t resisting at all.She screamed as her thighs parted, suddenly horribly vulnerable, her panties small and pathetic as they stretched between her legs and barely covered the soft lips underneath from the piercing glare of the creature that bent slowly down to examine her. Sweat pricked her skin as the glare focused slowly, her face flushed red with embarrassment and anger and horror even as the other limbs coiled slimily across her body. The wet slithering mass on her nipple was moving faster and faster, and she winced from it as she felt herself growing stiff from the assault of dozens of little tongues, which in turn had her growing just a little wet between her legs, where the creature was poised menacingly. It’s arm came up and very gently hovered closer, she tried to wriggle her hips but the tentacles around her body were tight and strong and she only managed to make her tits wobble harder, then the rough pod pressed itself very gently against the silk of her panties to feel the warm, wet flesh underneath.

  
_Primary purpose of creature/here/unusual/examine/probe all orifices/agreed/locate sustenance_

  
The scratchy skin of the pod scraped down between her pussy lips, she sobbed again as the strange sensation rippled through her lower body and down her legs, she tried to tense her muscles but she was held tight and her body trembled pathetically. The arm with the claw flicked up again, flashed in the steamy air and there was a burst of pain at the top of her leg as it sliced her skin along with the sides of her panties. Blood welled from the razor sharp line as her panties fell away, cut to ribbons. The creatures leaned in and examined her, tentacles sliding in from the dark room to wriggle into the shadow between her legs. Her pussy was thick and meaty, gentle folds of flesh curled in neatly to hide the pink skin below. A neat rectangle of coarse hair, as red as her head, stretched up from the tight lips for a short distance, the needle point of the tentacle with the claw scraped at the tip. Her hips jerked and wriggled, trying to escape the piercing stares of the monsters and their approaching arms, then froze as one of the pods raised up over her, shivered, and the petal-like flaps folded all the way back. 

  
The inside of the pod was exposed, dozens of tiny tongues and suckers and flailing tubes wriggled and glistened and spat slime that dripped and spattered on her bare stomach. They wriggled chaotically, a mess of dark and glistening worms, then parted as a thick, knobbly tongue protruded through the rest, dark purple and shiny with slime, veins bulging down it’s bumpy, ribbed length as something sticky oozed from the tip. Cremia froze solid and stared, her eyes wider than ever, pupils shrinking in fear as sweat ran down her face to mingle with the tears, oblivious to the tentacles wrapping round her neck, sucking on her tits, and gently swallowing her legs. The new tentacle hovered over her briefly as the creatures whistled to each other, dark and steaming hot, her legs spread wide with her pussy helplessly exposed between them as the tentacle underneath her squeezed between her thick and naked asscheeks. 

  
Disgust and horror battled in her mind as she cringed from the only outcome. The creatures had touched her pussy and become suddenly focused and animated, and as her eyes darted frantically from side to side she saw more of the hovering pods folding back to expose similar gross protuberances. Some were smooth and bulbous, some wide and knobbly, some twisted and twitching, one of them simply peeled back to reveal a jagged mouth lined with long, yellowing fangs, all of them thick and slimy and turning menacingly towards the helpless young girl pinned to the ground, trapped in the fierce orange glares. 

  
Cremia felt as if she had no screams left. Her mind was beginning to reject what she saw, too much horror was building up, helplessness and fear sucking the strength from her body, but when the original pod and it’s knobbly finger lowered down out of her sight and she felt the thick, slimy flesh pressing against her pussy, little tentacles flailing against her inner thighs as the tip parted her lips and slid easily inside her cunt, she found the breath and screamed and cried at the top of her lungs.  
The creature entered her hard and smooth, pushing relentlessly, her tight pussy stretching around the misshapen lump of flesh sliding into her, shuddering and tensing at the bumps and ridges squeezing past her lips. The tentacles at the base of the hand clamped onto her body, swarming around and inside her pussy and probing at her clit as the thick tongue slowed and stopped, filling her completely, the thick muscle pushing her legs apart with the pressure as it started twitching and rotating inside her tight vagina, slime smearing across her flesh. Her scream wobbled and faltered as her mind overloaded from the pressure, jolts from her clit shook her body involuntarily, the unfamiliar sensation bursting through her limps and jerking her torso so her tits bounced and shook, her nipples stiff and sore and aching as the writhing mass of tentacles tightened on them, and arm with a dribbling, many tongued mouth descended on her other breast and her scream turned into a sob.

  
‘Ah! Ah… ah- n… no… I… ungh…’

  
_Creature signaling/unknown intent/orifice small/probe further_  
The big tentacle in her pussy shivered and slid back and forth methodically, the veins and muscles bulging and distorting as it pumped itself into her. Her eyes rolled back in disgust, tongue hanging out, only to see another pod opening directly above her face. Slime dripped in thin strings as it opened itself, the inside a mass of bright and wriggling little tentacles and lumps and suckers, several smaller tentacles wrapped around each other frantically as it hovered over her face, the thick petal like folds trailing slime as they curled back, the tentacle round her neck kept her head still and she couldn’t jerk away, a hard thrust between her legs made her gasp and she gagged as a bead of slime dripped directly into her open mouth, warm and bitter as it rolled down her tongue, and with tears rolling down her cheeks she opened her mouth for once last scream.

  
‘Hyaaahh-’

  
The pod clamped down hard on her face, the folds wrapping around her head to almost touch at the back. Her screams were instantly muffled by the dark flesh and the tentacles slithering into her mouth. Her throat was visible between the folds gripping her head, and it bulged gently outwards. She continued to jerk and struggle, slime dribbling down her neck and joining the mess pouring down her tits, tentacles investigating her belly button smeared the blood from the cuts on her thighs across her skin, and still the big tongue probed and thrust into her cunt. 

  
The tentacles bulged and lifted, her legs were pulled unresisting into the air to curve her body and bend her knees almost to her head, her ass wobbling with every thrust as her cheeks were pulled apart by countless slimy tongues to expose her tight little asshole to the watching creatures. 

  
_Again/orifice/examine/probe/possible breeding/agree/probe/probe/assess compatibility/agree_

  
Another pod unfolded over her quivering body, thick and shiny muscles emerged from the steaming sheath and descended, dribbling slime that pooled between her cheeks and merged with the fluids spilling and overflowing thickly from her quivering pussy. The tongue barely paused before pressing it’s bulbous, knobbly tip to her asshole and wriggling hard, her body quivered and jerked feebly but she barely responded as it forced itself inside her and spat slime into her body. The two thick muscles slid methodically into and out of her tight holes, rubbing against each other inside her, alternating back and forth as the small tentacles slithered and smeared slime and blood into one hot, sticky, steaming mess between her quivering legs.

  
Cremia gurgled and cried as the thick muscle forced it’s way into her asshole, her world was hot and dark and wet as every part of her body slithered in the creature’s juices, the pod clamped tightly to her face sent countless thick and squirming worms down her throat, her mouth overflowing with slime that dribbled down her cheeks to spill down her aching body. Her eyes rolled back as all three tentacles pulsed and thrust into her at once, shocks rippling through her body, mouths clamped to her achingly stiff nipples sent waves of pleasure and revulsion with every sucking motion, her clit succumbed to the writhing tongues and she tensed and jerked, her soft flesh jiggling with the reaction as she came, her cunt squeezing on the limbs inside it as slime spilled out of her and her frenzied cries gurgled out from behind the thrusting limbs in her mouth, the tentacles wrapped round her tits squeezed, and her whole body jerked again as a spurt of hot, sweet milk sprayed into the waiting mouths.

  
_Sustenance/quantity unusable/quality extreme/inefficient comparison to primary target/attempt breeding/agree_

  
The arms wrapping thickly around her bulged and distorted, as if something was moving inside, traveling slowly but inevitably up the length of the writhing tentacles, something round and smooth, moving at different rates as they slid round her thighs or over her heaving stomach. The one buried deep in her pussy arrived first. The whole pod quivered and trembled, the object passing through the various muscles slowly but surely, and the bulge slid unstoppably to rest briefly against her stretched and glistening pussy lips, before the tentacle heaved and the bulge forced her cunt even wider and vanished inside.

  
‘Hngh!’

  
Cremia fought the urge to vomit as a sudden new sensation filled her, a massive, irresistible pressure in her vagina, the tongues had been squishy and slippery but this felt much more solid, there was a rush of wetness as the object slid from the tentacle in a rush of slime and she barely noticed the whole thing withdraw from her body, the big tentacle slipping past her lips that shook from every bump on it’s surface to pull away with countless strings of slime dripping from the tip. Another bulge pressed against her asshole and she choked on the tentacles in her mouth as it persisted, forcing her body to open, not as wide but still far further than she ever expected, and another slippery object was left deep inside her body. Her brain got there a second before the bulge did and she tried to jerk her head away from the sudden pressure in her throat, pushing her muscles apart, slime flowing down to her stomach as the bulge slid into her, almost choking her as she struggled not to retch, her gag reflex flattened completely as the tentacle pulled her whole head up so she sat upright before pushing one last effort and she cried as she felt the egg slurp it’s way into her throat.

  
The pod around her head uncurled and withdrew, she flopped down on her back, gasping for breath, face flushed and streaked with slime and tears as she retched violently. Slime poured easily from her pussy as she curled up and jerked, rolling as far to the side as the tentacles would allow, and one final painful heave spat the object back up her throat and into her mouth, where she spat it along with mouthfuls of slime onto the ground, and then recoiled in horror. The egg was small and round, but the shell was clear and transparent, letting her see inside to the pulsing green slime inside, wrapped around a glowing core, the whole thing looked horribly like an eyeball and she retched again at the pressure in her abdomen.  
The creatures looked down at her impassively as she wriggled frantically, her skin shining with sweat and slime, crying wordlessly in pain as she slowly worked the egg in her ass down and let it slide back out of her body with one pained effort. She lay for a second before her arm jerked free of the tentacle loosening from her wrist and her fingers scrabbled frantically at her pussy.

  
_Creature rejects breeding/incompatible/disappointment/agree/continue with primary targets_

  
The tentacles slithered and withdrew from around her limbs, her foot emerged completely soaked from the pod that had absorbed it, mouths released her tits as a small bead of milk rolled down the huge mound of flesh, slithering back through her hair that was plastered, dark and shining, to her body with slime. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she made gurgling, nonsense noises as she flopped weakly backwards, fingers still faintly pawing at her bright red pussy and stretched, slimy asshole.

  
_Purpose of creature/unknown/agree/weak/unusable/disposal_

  
She barely reacted as a pod whipped in front of her face and clamped briefly to her forehead, small tongues probing at her nose, and her eyes unrolled and went strangely blank, the color fading gently. Her breathing calmed and her body flopped back like a heavy sack. She lay calm and still as the bright light flared into the room again, the whine rising from a rumble to an ear splitting screech-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can choose whether Cremia endures a Bad End or a Worse End by choosing the appropriate epilogue chapter...


	3. Bad End

The whine faded as rapidly as the light, red spots and blotches blurring her vision as she stared blankly forwards. Cremia stood for a moment on trembling legs, her big thighs streaked with slime, mouthing silent words as she swayed gently in the weak sunlight. Vague shapes swam in her eyes, she was back in front of the ruined barn…  
‘Sis!’  
She didn’t react to her sister’s call and the immediate scream that followed, instead her legs gave out and she fell heavily to her knees, the impact jolting a wave of slime to slop out of her quivering pussy and splatter the dry grass between her legs. She knelt back gently on her ankles as running footsteps came closer.   
‘C-Cremia?’ Romani’s voice trembled as she hastily pulled a rough old cloak over her sister’s naked body.   
‘Cremia?’  
‘…yes?’ She managed, her voice thick and distant.   
‘Wh-wh-what happened?’ Romani’s wide panicking eyes searched her sister’s face, but her eyes were dull and colorless.  
‘What… happened?’ Her forehead wrinkled slightly, her hair still plastered to the skin with slime. There were vague sounds and shapes and colors in her mind but… what…   
‘W…was it… Them?’   
‘…hmm?’  
‘I didn’t think… I… should have tried harder to warn you about Them-’  
‘Them…’ Cremia’s voice trailed off, and the word triggered something in her brain, nothing exact, but she winced at a sudden pressure in her abdomen, and Romani had to jump backwards as she convulsed forwards and vomited a seemingly endless stream of slime onto the dirt. The young girl ran for help as she heaved on all fours, her face staring blankly as liquid dribbled from her every orifice, her mind too blank to register the pain as something wriggled impatiently deep inside her…


	4. Worse End

Cremia staggered as the overwhelming light faded suddenly, her weight returned and she dropped onto shaking legs that only supported her for a second before her big thighs gave up and she fell heavily onto her ass. The impact jolted her and a burst of slime splattered the small rocks she had dropped onto. She sat for a while, her eyes blank, nothing passing through her mind, not even registering the pain from the cuts on her ass where she had fallen onto the stones. She had no idea where she was, weak sunlight passed over her trembling body as she sat still, slime pouring from her body, tears ran unbidden down her face, a small bead of milk rolled down her filthy breast. A sharp pain stabbed her lower stomach briefly, and she opened her mouth and heaved gently and a fresh wave of slime oozed from her mouth. She barely reacted as a voice shouted from down the path.  
‘Oi!’  
The voice was deep and rough, but didn’t get a reaction. She sat and trembled as two large shadows fell over her.   
‘Hey, I think it’s the bitch from the ranch.’  
‘Yeah, what the fuck is she doin’ out here like this?’  
A meaty hand waved in front of her face and was ignored.   
‘Hey…’  
‘Why’s she all wet?’  
‘More like why’s she fucking naked?’  
The two large bandits regarded her for a second.  
‘Well, I’m not arguing. Look at those tits.’  
‘I’m looking at her cunt.’  
They looked at each other. Both big, unshaved, red faced men with simple, piggy eyes that weren’t going to look too hard into things.  
‘Which end do you want?’  
The larger of the two scratched his chin.   
‘I’ll have her mouth.’  
Cremia looked around slowly as big hands grabbed her tits and pulled her onto all fours. Something in her abdomen made her wince, as if there was still a tentacle wriggling inside her…  
‘What…?’ was all she managed before the big man stuffed his hairy, sweaty cock into her unresisting mouth. A second later and the other cock slid easily into her dribbling pussy.  
‘Fuck me, she’s wet.’  
‘Well she’s not making any effort with me, ungrateful bitch.’  
‘Haaah, maybe she’s not into you, huh?’  
‘Maybe I’ll knock her fucking teeth out. Oh, that got you moving, did it?’  
‘Shit, look at her wriggling like that. Oooh fuck, yeah that’s more like- wh- what? What the fuck?!’  
‘What?’  
The large man looked up from the pale body wriggling between the two cocks to see his friend’s face contorted in fear. He yelled again and tried to pull back, but it looked like he was stuck to her at the hips.  
‘Fuck are you doing?’  
‘S-something’s got me- she’s-ARGH!’  
His face went white and he flinched, wide eyed. The big man had a moment to stare at him, uncomprehending, before there was a wet crunching noise that was drowned out by a scream as a burst of warm, dark blood splattered up from between Cremia’s legs. Drops of blood splattered heavily on her pale ass, matching the color of her hair, as the smaller man fell back, his crotch a nightmare of blood and torn flesh.   
‘What the fu-’  
The small man’s screams were cut off and his eyes bulged, staring down at her pussy. The big man’s yells died in his throat too as a thick, veiny tentacle, dark red and dripping with blood, curled up from between the woman’s legs and turned towards him, a twisted mouth opened and blood and chunks of what used to be a cock fell from between the dozens of razor sharp teeth lining it. He stared, transfixed with horror as the mouth raised itself to his eye level, other tentacles forced themselves from her dark red lips and slithered up her body, and towards the smaller bandit who, white faced, was bleeding to death.   
He tried to back off but Cremia’s hands were suddenly gripping him like a vice, forcing his cock into her hungry mouth and pulling him further towards the monster in front of him, and the girl gently sucked the hairy cock as the scream above her was cut off and blood splashed on the back of her head.   
‘Wh…wh…’ The smaller man stuttered, clutching hopelessly at his ruined cock as his life bled away through his fingers. Cremia suddenly sat up, the ragged torso that used to be his friend flopped out of her grasp and the mass of tentacles writhing in her pussy turned towards him, teeth, eyes, suckers all blending into a blood soaked nightmare. Her head turned and her eyes were as red as her hair as she focused on him, he tried to crawl away but his strength had all but gone and he had to sit helplessly as the filthy, naked young woman crawled towards him, tentacles writhing around her body.  
He gasped out a final word before the whirlwind of flesh tore him apart.  
 _‘Fuck!’_


End file.
